kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World 2)
:For the original version, see Kotaro Minami. For the other A.R. World version, see Kotaro Minami (A.R. World). Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) is the original Kotaro Minami secondary incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. History He fights the Gorgom as Kamen Rider Black (仮面ライダーブラック Kamen Raidā Burakku). Unlike his counterpart in the World of Black RX, he is warned of Decade and initially sees him as an enemy. It is not until the interference of Dai-Shocker does he finally consider Decade as an ally, revealing that he has been fighting Dai-Shocker with the aid of Joe the Haze. When Tsukasa makes it back to World of Black RX, he uses his Kamen Rider Black card to summon this Kotaro (in person, and not as a manifestation). Kotaro and his counterpart battle side by side. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, unlike most other A.R. World riders, this A.R. World version of Kotaro had an active appearance, fighting as Kamen Rider Black, while the original Kotaro Minami appeared as Kamen Rider Black RX. Joining the Rider tournament that was supposed to stop the fusion of worlds, he made it to the finals, fighting alongside Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider V3. They're defeated by Decade and are taken for dead after disappearing in a dimensional wall. However, the Riders were just regrouping while waiting to mount an offensive against Dai-Shocker, and they all reappeared to help Kamen Rider Decade when he attempted to face Dai-Shocker's troops alone. Later Appearances Although this version of Kotaro Minami and his A.R. World aren't specifically referenced after Decade, from the point of the introduction of this character, the concept of a Kotaro Minami who never became Black RX existing alongside Black RX proper became a recurring part of the franchise. Many crossover movies started featuring Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX as independent, unique, individuals, without giving any specific explanations of their own for it, even while official material and even the movies themselves in some cases continue referencing both Riders as Kotaro Minami. The following works follow this trend and feature Black and Black RX as separate Kotaro Minamis: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, and was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Black and RX, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed, and, as long as people kept the Riders in their hearts, they couldn't be erased from history. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Black and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen At some point, Kamen Rider Black team up with Kamen Riders Hibiki, G3, Knight, Zolda, and Gatack to fight against Dai-Zangyack's Great Emperor, Captain Marvelous, but the entire group is seemingly defeated and wiped out at once. However, they actually had been kept alive in an alternate dimension. When Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya decide to reveal their true intentions and face Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, Black was among the "All Rider" force that appeared to fight, alongside the Super Sentai army. Black, joined the Hikari Sentai Maskman in battle, as they protected Earth in the same year, and met Shadowmoon in the battlefield. Black plead "Nobuhiko" to stop while blocking a fatal strike to Red Mask, but it was in vain. The Maskman joined Black in combat, paralyzing Shadow Moon and General Jark with their Aura Power. In combination with Red Mask, Black launched a Rider Kick attack against them, destroying both at once. Kamen Rider Black Stats * Height :197cm * Weight : 87kg * Jump : 30m * Punch : 15ton * Kick : 30,5ton Equipment * Kingstone - transformation device Rider Machines * Battle Hopper * Road Sector Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with Kingstone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider BLACK discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider BLACK trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider BLACK to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop': This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye': His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears': The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. *'Rider Sensor': Kamen Rider BLACK's antennaes would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes': His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Kingstone Flash': Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider BLACK could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Mystic Riders